Obsession
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Bien avant la naissance de Tara, la famille impériale d'Omois était déjà adulée, appréciée. Mais tous ses membres n'en étaient pas moins dangereux. One-shot


Hello guys ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur ... D'ailleurs j'ai un recueil d'OS en cours dans le fandom de _Percy Jackson_. Un jour, j'aurai le courage de m'y remettre. Un jour...

**Disclaimer** :Le monde de _Tara Duncan_ appartient à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian. Elseth aussi. Le reste vient de moi.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cet OS il y a longtemps. C'était pour le concours d'écriture du tome 9 de _Tara Duncan_. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et l'ai gardé. Et maintenant qu'on peut mettre nos fanfics _Tara Duncan_ sur ff, autant le faire. Aaah, ça fait bizarre de voir comment j'écrivais il y a plusieurs années... x)

Avec les années, je vois les défauts de ce texte, mais par pure nostalgie, j'ai décidé de ne pas le modifier.

Ca va certainement être ma seule fanfic sur TD, vu que là, je ne suis plus trop fan... 'Fin bref !

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Obsession**

La chambre spacieuse était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les rideaux pourpres avaient été tirés, de sorte qu'il était difficile de deviner l'heure.

La pièce était remplie de toutes sortes de jouets, de grandes étagères bourrées de livres et de meubles qui semblaient hors de prix. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand berceau en or.

La porte en bois massif s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Elle referma la porte en silence et alluma la lumière. Alice retira son long manteau et le laissa tomber sur le sol d'un geste désinvolte. Sa robe de sortcelière ornée d'un paon pourpre aux cent yeux d'or était tâchée de sang.

D'un pas gracieux qui fit danser ses longs cheveux blonds et son unique mèche blanche, Alice s'approcha du berceau tout en souriant d'un air paisible. L'enfant sembla s'agiter au milieu de ses couvertures rouges et or.

– Elseth, dit Alice en se penchant sur le berceau.

Elle détailla en silence sa nièce pendant quelques instants. À seulement deux ans, cette dernière avait déjà un air sérieux. Au milieu de ses cheveux blonds se détachaient plusieurs cheveux blancs, preuve de son appartenance à la ligne de Demiderus. La petite fille avait entrouvert ses yeux bleus quand sa tante s'était approchée d'elle.

Alice détacha son regard de l'enfant pour regarder rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'était entrée que quatre fois dans la chambre d'Elseth et savait que ce serait la dernière fois.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'enfant.

– Je suis contente de te voir, Elseth, fit Alice d'une voix ironique avec un petit sourire tordu. Ou plutôt devrais-je commencer à t'appeler _Héritière d'Omois_.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire dépourvu de joie et emplit d'amertume. Elseth remua faiblement.

– Tu sais, continua Alice sur le ton de la confidence après s'être arrêtée de rire, avant, c'était moi qu'on appelait Héritière.

Alice pensait à sa sœur, Élisabeth, et ce que cette dernière était susceptible de découvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Intérieurement, elle souriait. Pourtant, à l'extérieur, elle décida d'afficher un air mélancolique.

– Oui, poursuivit Alice, maussade, ta mère et moi nous sommes jumelles et pourtant…Pourtant, c'est elle qui est devenue Impératrice, quand notre mère est morte. Moi, je suis devenue Héritière.

Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi c'était Élisabeth qui avait été chargée de gouverner et pas elle. Était-ce parce qu'Élisabeth était née juste quelques instants avant elle ? Était-ce parce qu'Élisabeth était plus forte en magie, plus belle, plus « rayonnante » ? Petite déjà, les gens lui disaient qu'elle était plus sombre que sa sœur, qu'elle devait plus sourire. Pour Alice, ses arguments étaient vides de sens. Elle se savait plus intelligente que sa sœur jumelle et aussi plus stratège. À quoi servait la puissance quand on était assez intelligent pour utiliser des gens plus forts que soi tout en faisant croire qu'on avait plus de pouvoir que les autres ?

Alice serra les poings avec force et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau pâle. Elle le fit avec tellement de force qu'elle put même sentir un peu de sang couler entre ses poings fermés. Cela lui faisait mal, mais cela l'aida également à se ressaisir. Elle devait se dépêcher et ne pas penser aux raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas devenue Impératrice. Ça n'avait plus la moindre importance.

– Ma sœur, reprit Alice en fixant Elseth, a rapidement été très appréciée. Elle aimait son peuple, prenait de bonnes décisions et était très charismatique – remarque, je parle au passé, mais tout ça, c'est encore vrai. Quant à moi, j'étais l'Héritière, discrète, plus réservée et…hmm…_plus_ _sombre que ma jumelle_, pour reprendre certaines domestiques bavardes et maladroites. Mais à l'époque, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'étais pas vexée qu'on se rappelle de l'anniversaire d'Élisabeth et pas du mien – ce qui est ridicule, on est née le même jour ! -, je n'étais pas vexée non plus quand on lui offrait des cadeaux merveilleux et qu'on ne me donnait que de simples cartes signées. Et j'étais encore moins vexée quand on complimentait ma _si radieuse_, _si lumineuse_ sœur et qu'on me disait ensuite, d'un ton peu convaincu, que j'avais « bonne mine ».

Alice s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et regarder l'heure. À côté de l'imposante bibliothèque d'Elseth remplie de livres qu'elle était trop jeune pour lire et en comprendre le sens se dressait une grande horloge flambant neuve. Vingt-trois heures dix. Bien. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps.

– Non, je n'étais pas jalouse de ma sœur. Puis, _il_ est arrivé.

L'ancienne Héritière eut soudain l'air grave alors qu'à l'intérieur, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de l'anxiété. C'était un tout autre sentiment, un sentiment obsédant, une émotion qui commençait à devenir beaucoup trop familière à son goût.

– Il s'appelait Jason, dit Alice d'un ton caressant. Sa mère était originaire de la terre, précisa Alice. Jason est un nom terrien. Il rendait visite à son père, qui était un Haut Mage. C'est comme ça qu'Élisabeth et moi l'avons rencontré.

Alice soupira et s'accorda quelques instants pour se remémorer leur rencontre. Qu'il était beau, ce jour-là, avec son air courtois mais maladroit ! Lorsqu'il avait vu les deux jeunes filles, il avait baissé les yeux d'un air timide. Alice l'avait tout de suite apprécié, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Par la suite, elle avait tout fait pour le revoir. Ils se voyaient dans le salon privé d'Alice, discutaient ensemble et avaient fini par devenir de grands amis. Juste des amis.

Trois mois après avoir vu Jason, Élisabeth annonçait ses fiançailles. L'heureux élu ? Jason.

Alice avait cru à une plaisanterie. Puis, elle se dit qu'Élisabeth avait tout décidé de son côté, sans en parler au malheureux Jason. Après tout, personne ne les avaient jamais vu ensembles. Oui, ça devait être ça. Élisabeth avait jeté son dévolu sur le jeune homme dès leur première rencontre et avait finalement eu assez de culot pour annoncer leur mariage, alors qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais parlés. Elle avait coincé le pauvre Jason qui ne pouvait décemment pas dire non à l'Impératrice d'Omois. Alors, Alice devait l'aider. Elle était son amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidée, elle était allée voir sa sœur. Elle était prête à en découdre. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Élisabeth, elle l'avait trouvée, Jason et elle, tendrement enlacés, en train de s'embrasser.

Là encore, Alice avait cru que c'était Élisabeth qui forçait Jason à l'aimer. Elle avait discrètement fermé la porte de la chambre de sa jumelle et était restée plantée dans le couloir, sans bouger.

Quand Jason était sorti seul de la chambre, Alice lui avait demandé s'il aimait Élisabeth. Il avait répondu d'un air joyeux que oui, il l'aimait, puis avait demandé pardon à Alice de lui avoir caché sa relation avec sa sœur. Il était tellement naïf qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'Alice l'aimait.

– Ma sœur et lui se sont mariés, dit Alice avec une certaine froideur. Puis, reprit-elle avec un ton joyeux peu convaincant, un an plus tard, tu es née !

Elle regarda l'enfant qui était née de l'union de sa sœur et de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était peut-être le fait qu'Alice et Élisabeth soient jumelles. Jason aurait pu la choisir, elle, Alice. Elseth, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère – et donc aussi à sa tante – aurait pu être sa fille. Elseth avait les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'Alice. C'était frustrant.

– Donc, dit la jeune femme d'une voix soudain lasse, quand tu es née, tu es devenue l'Héritière d'Omois. Et moi…Eh bien…Tu es jeune et je suis la sœur de l'Impératrice, alors je suis toujours appelée Héritière. Cependant, désormais tu es un peu la… « première Héritière » et moi, je passe après. Personnellement, je me considère désormais comme rien du tout.

Elseth ouvrit la bouche. Elle essayait peut-être de parler mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut une sorte de gazouillement. Elle semblait à moitié endormie. Alice se rendit compte qu'elle avait interrompu le sommeil de sa nièce.

La jeune femme regarda encore une fois les heures. Vingt-trois heures vingt. Il lui restait dix minutes.

La petite dévisageait en silence sa tante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua la tâche de sang sur la robe de sortcelière de cette dernière. Alice surprit son regard et sourit.

– Tu veux que je te raconte comment j'ai tâché ma robe ? Tu as bien raison, c'est une histoire intéressante.

Ses doigts fins caressèrent doucement le liquide vermeil collé sur sa robe. Le sang qui n'avait pas encore séché colorait à présent sa main d'un joli rouge. Alice se mit à caresser le visage de sa nièce, qui eut un mouvement de recule, avec cette même main, laissant ainsi sur le visage de la petite des traces rouges.

Alice gloussait tendit qu'Elseth hoquetait. Elle avait compris avec quoi sa tante barbouillait son visage. Qu'elle petite intelligente. Voyait-elle aussi la lueur de folie et de cruauté dans le regard de sa tante ?

Alice fit soudain la moue, et retira sa main du visage d'Elseth.

– Hmm, fit Alice en pressant son index, encore couvert de sang, sur ses lèvres. Tu savais que tes parents voulaient avoir un autre enfant ? Ils me l'ont dit ce matin.

Alice grimaça. Quand elle avait appris que sa sœur était tombée enceinte, elle avait eu envie de vomir. Jason et Élisabeth étaient déjà mariés et pourtant, l'idée qu'ils aient de tels rapports révulsait Alison. Jason était à elle, pas à Élisabeth. Il avait épousé cette dernière mais étaient néanmoins amoureux de la jumelle de l'Impératrice, Alice. Elle en était convaincue. Dès que Jason s'était marié avec Élisabeth, Alice et lui n'étaient plus des amis qui avaient besoins de se voir en cachette. Ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Une pensée lui était plusieurs fois venue à l'esprit. Jason avait épousé Élisabeth pour son titre. Quel homme n'aimerait donc pas devenir l'Imperator d'un grand empire comme Omois ?

Au début, Alice savait qu'elle se berçait d'illusions, qu'elle interprétait mal certains regards et certaines paroles. Au bout d'un moment cependant, elle avait fini par croire à son mensonge, qu'elle se répétait nuits et jours. C'était devenu une réalité. Jason l'aimait de la même manière qu'elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Malgré tout, ce qu'elle fit par la suite prouva qu'elle était parfois consciente que son amour réciproque était un mensonge.

Comme lorsqu'elle apprit que le couple voulait un nouvel enfant.

– Tes parents ont rendez-vous ce soir, fit Alice d'un ton distrait. À vingt-deux heures trente. Mais moi, je suis allée voir ton papa avant.

Elle avait voulu parler à Jason, lui demander pourquoi il voulait un deuxième enfant avec Élisabeth. Au départ, Alice voulait juste parler avec Jason. Pourtant, à chacun de ses pas, elle se disait que ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Elle avait trouvé l'Imperator dans une pièce peu connue du palais. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, en lui disant qu'elle serait brève.

La conversation avec son beau-frère avait rapidement dégénéré. Jason n'avait pas compris pourquoi Alice s'était montrée si insistante. Il n'avait pas non plus compris quand elle s'était mise à hurler, lorsqu'il avait assuré qu'il aimait sa femme.

– Ca a été très théâtral, assura Alice en regardant la petite fille recroquevillée dans son berceau. Dramatique. Tellement beau…

Alice avait crié à Jason la vérité. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et était convaincue que c'était réciproque. Lui, il s'était contenté de nier les faits. Le saligaud avait même assuré pour la deuxième fois aimer Élisabeth…

Alice avait alors fait la seule chose qui lui avait semblé sensé. Elle s'était jetée sur l'homme qui l'obsédait tant. Elle gardait plusieurs objets plus ou moins utiles dans les poches de sa robe de sortcelière. Dans une de ses poches se trouvait un poignard. Elle aimait beaucoup ce poignard sur lequel était inscrite une phrase en latin : _Post tenebras lux. _

Elle avait pris son poignard et l'avait plusieurs fois enfoncé dans la poitrine de Jason. Ça s'était fait sans magie.

– Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? susurra Alice. J'ai tué ton papa. Mon Jason.

Elle avait fait en sorte qu'aucun Reparus ni autre sort ne puisse le sauver. Il devait mourir de sa main. Elle devait être la dernière personne qu'il ait vue avant de trépasser.

Puis, elle était partie, laissant seul le corps de Jason, sachant pertinemment qu'Élisabeth le retrouverait.

Alice s'était dirigée vers la chambre de sa nièce. Pendant un moment, elle avait songé à tuer la petite également. Mais elle avait vite écarté cette idée. Elle devait raconter sa vie à sa nièce trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Elle devait la laisser vivre. Cette la seule chose dont elle était sûre. Après tout, Elseth aurait pu être sa fille.

Alice se mit à rire. Un rire hystérique, incontrôlable. Elle rit jusqu'à être pliée, jusqu'à en pleurer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était drôle. Sa vie entière lui semblait drôle et pathétique à la fois.

– Pa... pa ? réussit enfin à prononcer Elseth de sa voix qui ressemblait au gazouillis d'un oiseau.

La voix de sa nièce réussit à calmer la jeune femme. Elle arrêta de rire mais ses yeux restaient humides. Elle sourit à sa nièce, tout en hochant la tête.

Elseth tira brusquement ses couvertures sur son visage, comme si elle voulait disparaître.

Alice tendit la main pour repousser les couvertures mais interrompit son geste. Elle perçut des bruits dans le couloir qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux.

Alice entendit des gens courir, des portes s'ouvrir à la volée. Des gens qui, d'abord chuchotaient précipitamment et haussèrent ensuite le ton.

Alice regarda pour la troisième fois l'horloge. Vingt-deux heures trente-et-un. Élisabeth était ponctuelle.

Alice entendit plusieurs personnes hurler, sangloter.

La porte de la chambre de l'Héritière s'ouvrit brutalement. Élisabeth et les gardes qui l'entourait dévisageaient Alice, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune femme remarqua avec satisfaction que les traits de sa sœur étaient ravagés par le chagrin.

Les yeux clairs de l'Impératrice firent la navette entre le sourire de sa sœur et la robe tâchée de sang de cette dernière. L'expression de douleur de la souveraine se fit sauvage.

- Écarte-toi de ma fille ! ordonna Élisabeth.

Alice obtempéra silencieusement.

Les gardes se jetèrent alors sur elle, l'empêchant de se débattre. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle avait l'intention d'essayer de s'échapper ? Ils n'avaient rien compris.

Ils avaient menotté ses mains de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas leur lancer un sort et la trainèrent hors de la pièce. Alice se sentait sereine. Tout était fini. Enfin.

Dans son berceau, Elseth s'agitait. Elle hurlait et pleurait. Sa mère se précipita vers elle mais ne réussit pas à la calmer. Elseth pleura ainsi chaque soir durant plusieurs semaines.

Pourtant, quelques années plus tard, elle ne garda qu'un souvenir brumeux de sa tante folle.

* * *

Reviews ? :D J'y réponds (à moins que ce soit anonyme, là je peux malheureusement pas ._. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir) Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.


End file.
